


The Lost Salvatore

by AspiringWriter93



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-04-21 16:07:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14288541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AspiringWriter93/pseuds/AspiringWriter93
Summary: Harriet is the little sister of Stefan and Damon, a vampire-bitten by Damon to be with them and sired by him forever learns what it's like to be in between both worlds human and vampire, with the attachment of Damon her older brother not to mention her love for many which directions will she take?





	1. Chapter 1

It was early morning Monday took over that's when she came through the open window as a boy her age was sleeping on the floor looks like when someone rolled in their bed they fell off it.

Harriet was the name of the girl she was the sister of a high school student named Stefan, but she's known Elena and Jeremy for a long time the only thing is they don't remember at all.

Walking around Jeremy's messed up room, as usual, she shook her head at this, crawling on his bed she smirked pouncing on him as he groaned being stubborn to wake up for school today.

"No. Harriet, leave me alone." he would wave his hand at her, but mostly it was in the air.

"Oh, no come on."

Harriet would pull him up and smile.

"I'll do if you kiss me."

Jeremy smiled replied pulling her in, with that she kissed him putting an arm around his neck as they kissed deeply, dating for a few years it is like they could be married now, pulling away from the kiss as Harriet got a feeling. Left Jeremy confused as she moved fast heading to the woods cause she heard something or sensed it.

"Hello, little sister."

She wiped around her eyes widened at the fact upon seeing her big brother a smile appeared on her face.

Damon stands right there as the two glance at each other, she ran to him, hugging him she missed her big brother not wanting to live a life with Stefan.

Although the young vampire never knew why she had to live with him, for now, he was here, and that is all that matters right now.

"Don't leave me alone like that again, please Damon."

Damon would stroke her hair, the rebellious slick back vampire brother of two had gone away for almost centuries leaving his two youngest siblings alone, and during those times it wasn't quite easy for her. Damon would try to calm his sister down patting her back, once she got down finally looking into his eyes.

"Why did you have to go?"

Her tone yearning to know the truth of why he left without a word Damon tried to search for the words to bring his sister peace about this but truthfully.

What's the peace on having to lie, sighing he had nothing to say the pair were as thick as thieves back in the day from when she was born to now?

"It's... a little complicated."

He told her with a slight little white lie.

"Liar." She accused him playfully.

Harriet was hungry so with her older brother she would feed on animals maintaining the need for human blood all her life, it was thrilling the memories of being taught to hunt, the fun times where did that all go? It wasn't long until she returned home sitting on the couch, the door opened and closed as it was Stefan coming in.

"Where did you run off to?"

Stefan asked curiously, he knew his little sister well, it was apparent, but he never questioned it at all, as he walked to the hall of their manor home.

"Nowhere, why ask?"

Stefan sighed then went to get a whiskey replying.

"Because I didn't see you at school most of the day, makes me wonder sister where have you gone a lot."

It was then he heard knocking looking to her as if she was expecting someone he opened the door open seeing his brother Damon, the oldest brother stood there with a grin on his face like he were to do something but not this time.

"Hello, brother."

Harried walked the hall arms folded over her chest, smiling happy to see her big brother, as he was going to step in, he couldn't as Stefan just wouldn't let him in

"Oh, come on."

Stefan just said "nope."

With that he walked out to a different room as Harriet walked further to see him go, then she turned to her brother and smirked holding the front door.

"Sorry, can't be trusted, by the way, all the doors are locked now as I changed them."

She said while closing the door on him wiping her hands together.

"Oh come on you two?"

He said outside the door, then looked up seeing the windows then he sped through and up the edge of the panel slowly opening the sliding door, it was then she pushed him off, but he didn't fall enough to get inside.

"Sorry, this'll also be for all the windows."

She closed the window and locked it leaving him to watch her walk off with a smirk.

Now Damon thought that this would also be Stefan's plan to keep him out, but of course, it would be the little one to do this to him, like back in the day where she would lock herself in make it hard on him to find her on purpose.

"Oh, I'm stuck good."

He pouts unable to believe his siblings would do this to him as he speeds through his sisters' window while she was reading on her cushioned balcony as he smiled waving opening the door. She quickly rushed to it to close it.

"Wait! Don't come on let me in."

Harriet glared looking at him.

"You left, and you wouldn't tell me why back in the woods, now I have a good life, I'm a good student... and a boyfriend,"

Grinning Damon being so typical replied, "ooh, a boyfriend."

Rolling her eyes, she continued "... and I don't need you to ruin it."

Damon's face fell wondering what has he done to deserve this treatment, but then again he didn't tell her about why he left, Harriet was gone after Damon was let in.

She was in the search for someone, some comfort and closure Harriet moved her hand at the coffin looking at its reflection - her reflection on its crafted work opening it she smiled happily.

"Well, hello there."

Harriet said to herself, quietly.


	2. The First

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Be warned there maybe a sexual scene in this chapter, but only a little bit then it skips to the other day.

EXT. THE WOODS - NIGHT -

Feeding time was the best for her because now she was in a rage, somehow someone got in her diary and before she could kill Damon, her brother.

She had to deal with her anger first so biting off someone an innocent human helped so much as she tried to kill him, but she didn't notice someone watching from the shadows as the tall man appeared in his black suit.

"Well, it's been a long time since I've seen you out in the woods." The man said whoever it was as she could not notice "or even see you like this, my queen."

Wait for who on earth would call her that? She stopped dropping the man who was unconscious and walked over to the tree, in just a quick Swift she was pinned to the tree as she gasped trying to struggle, but his hold was way too strong as she didn't even notice it was him.

"Easy, easy now my queen, a loving woman like you can't dare harm me, now isn't that true?" Once Harriet stopped herself her brown eyes couldn't believe it.

"Y—you..."

He smiled and playfully replied, "Elijah your Noble stag is here." He then bowed.

Watching him with her eyes, she was in love with him, since back in her time and his two brothers but at the moment the other was indisposed and the second one couldn't be found at this Harriet gave a smile and threw herself at him by hugging him.

Elijah was a bit surprised at first then smiled wrapping her arms around her back leaning his head on hers.

"I'm here now; it's okay."

He would reply softly letting her know, she moved a bit away from him to look him in the eyes, his expression was calm and relaxed, but still not showing how he feels.

Besides the point Harriet would gently stroke his cheek he closed his eyes at her touch, slowly holding her wrist gently leaning into her hand like a tamed dog instead of a wild stag.

They looked longing at each other.

"So what are you here for?" She asked him.

"The moonstone you know that, but I fear as though you know something don't you?"

Harriet looked at him afraid if he would be mad at her or happy she is helping them, she already knew where he was, getting down from her hug she bit her lip, not hard though for her to bleed that enough to try and hide it as he gave her a look.

Elijah (CONT'D)

"Well, Harriet come on now."

He nudged her to say something with folded arms like a child when caught doing something wrong as her shoulders shrank afraid a little bit she never was until now.

"I uhh may have gone to the tomb itself and seen him."

She confessed.

Elijah's arms dropped his jaw as well shocked and surprised won't be the first time, he remembered that she'd lie all the time and then he would have to make her tell him.

INT. SALVATORE MANOR

After talking with Elijah she went upstairs to her room, closing the door silently, getting into her PJs she got her laptop and lied sideways opening the lid and logging on, Jeremy was calling her, and she gave a smile.

"Hey, Harriet."

He greeted her.

"Hey, Jer."

Her voice was raspy out of being tired she covered her mouth yawning looking the other way as he chuckled.

"Can't sleep, babe come join me?"

"Really? Is that all you want me for?" Harriet teased with a smile looking at him; she groaned just getting in bed "I just got in bed."

He chuckled at the computer and sighed softly looking at her through the camera.

"Please, I'll leave the window open." Jeremy practically begged her this time to come and be his savior and not wanting to sleep alone.

It was then she sped over to his house on the windowsill he turned around and let her in as Elena had invited her in years ago when they first met, without even knowing who she was as she never did yet

shaking her head, Harriet walked over to his bed and plopped on it head first as she covered herself in blankets she would stroke his cheek gently as he lied down with her.

"It's like everyone needs me."

Jeremy also stroked her cheek kissing her, then playfully pinned her down below him as she looked up she smiled and stroked his cheek gently.

"I love you, so much Harriet, I don't know what I'd do without you." He said so sincerely no jokes this time no kidding around he meant it "please don't leave me." He begged.

Harriet couldn't believe the words coming from him, she would stroke his cheek as he nuzzled into her hand gently.

"I won't, not ever Jer."

He leaned in and kissed her deep then moved to her neck as her eyes fluttered closed in pleasure a quiet moan came from her throat as he kissed her chest as this made her back arched in pleasure while he lowered down her body making her stomach turn into a knot.

INT - MORNING - GILBERT HOUSE 

The sun rose as Harriet was still sleeping, waking up the young vampire realized she was sleeping with Jeremy in his house, looks like she fell asleep, so walking down the stairs after picking up her clothes only being in a shirt and shorts she didn't expect Elena to be there.

"Oh, I'm sorry didn't see you," Elena said trying not to laugh at this since she kind of heard.

"No, no it's my fault, Elena, uhmm well I am sorry if we woke you." Harriet apologized.

Nodding in response she shook her head like it was no problem. "No, it's okay Harriet if he's happy, you're happy then I am, but maybe try doing that when I'm not in the house?" She said playfully.

Harriet nodded then headed out the door racing back home and through her window not thinking of facing her brothers, not on a morning.

After taking a shower she rubbed her head and her hair noticing Elijah back in her house sighing softly with a smile shaking her head.

"So, I see you are taking a nice shower, shall we go along with this plan or not?"

"Don't you have anything better to do then trespass?" She asked being a little feisty.

It was quite a pleasure for him hearing her be feisty and he liked her for that.

"No wonder why my brother Kol and Klaus likes you, you're feisty." He replied grinning.

"And you are a noble sweet little stag, I like that of you." Throwing the towel aside she looked at him. "Well, are we heading out or not?"

Elijah nodded and took her out with him to go deal with Klaus and the moonstone knowing that he was wanting to break the fake curse he's wanted to for years, it was then Damon saw her and she pushed Elijah aside.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked.

"Out, none of your beeswax," Harriet replied putting her shoes on whilst leaning against the door.

INT. - WOODS -

The two began to walk in the woods to formulate a plan about the moonstone and thinking of ways to get Klaus out of that place so that Kabria wouldn't kill anyone if she doesn't get her husband back.

"I'll go and see if anyone's watching, don't stray too far."

She watched Elijah walk from her as he did she smiled and suddenly looked around, it was then an object fell right near her as it made her afraid, she jumped back in surprise her heart to her chest. Heading to it she knelt down picking it up it had circles in the middle two sharp like knives and in the middle signs, this made her curious.

"Wonder What is going on?"


	3. The Second and the Object

~~~~~~

Harriet walked the streets alone needing to think how this ascendant got to her wondering who tossed if by her know you can't get it unless it's in a prison world with the one who left it there.

She saw it closed looking over it a dozen times, heading up her room up the window sneaking into her own house not wanting to deal with her brothers right now.

She climbed the wall and got herself inside with Delilah waiting for her to make the spell enchanted so whenever she wanted to talk to him without a witch regularly here, once done she left giving her the spell enactment to say them when she wants to enchant it again.

Reading the inscriptions, she didn't need to say them speak them in her mind by herself.

"Hello, Harriet." A boy said smirking, he was about twenty-two or something gave a wink smiling at the girl since he knew of her and so did she just on different circumstances and situations.

Sitting on the edge of her bed she smiled looking at him "Hello, Kai." it has been a long time since she saw Kai probably since she saw him get prisoned and helped Josette get the kids before Kai killed them as he did with the rest of his family.

Even though Kai was in the prison world, he managed to siphon off some people in 1994 where he was stuck, and with the help of Delilah enacting the spell while she read, she just had to ask.

"Hey, do you know anything on how this," she showed the ascendant from this world "got here?"

"The ascendant... umm well I do believe that would be my friend, we got separated during the time we almost left this place."

"Ah, I see, so you think she's sending me this as a message to rescue you?"

"Yup, knowing her? She would."

Delilah sighed and tried to keep the spell open. "Hurry up; I really can't hold it that much longer." She would tell the two damn lovebirds to pick up the pace.

"Okay, well I see we're out of time, peace of advice don't get her angry." He warned, and the magic mirror went back to its normal state.

Evening shifted into night time; she was out feeding on some deer she caught, sure Stefan taught her to be just like him, no chance in hell doing this secretly.

"Being badass without me, luv?" A man with a British accent said observing the young vampire he had a smug on his face his hair up a little.

Oh, that voice was familiar alright and to think daggered since the time, she was wrong than to believe that because once she turned to face him a light smile appeared looking at him. 

There he stood right a few paces from each other, wiping the blood off her mouth letting the deer run off as he'll heal on its own being a larger animal. Harriet walked over and stood in a reasonable distance of him folding her arms.

"And to think I'd never see you again, Kol Mikaelson," she said looking at him with the kind of smirk like she has something in her mind.

"Ooh is my sly wolf up to something?" Kol asked and gave the pet name because he knows she loves wolves as her favorite animal if she was still human, a smile showed on his face and a wicked one at that. "Come on; darling let's get you cleaned up and out of those clothes.

 

~~~~~~~~~

Arriving at his house, they were in Rebekah's room, and Kol was digging into her closet and drawers to find something comfortable for his beloved favorite girl. He found a nice T-shirt and jeans for her to wear. 

Kol came out of the room knowing Rebekah was going to kill him for he went through her stuff without permission. However, he wanted to help his lovely Harriet in a desperate time.

So Harriet walked out not wanting to make any trouble and left the house only seeing Elijah not there but just her and Kol, so things were awkward as it is.

EXT. Woods - NIGHT

A young witch had been watching for suitable allies to help her out in her small dilemma on getting her friend out of somewhere and she needed help.

Once Harriet came she leaned in further of her branch she was perched in waiting for her to notice or at least get a right timing to introduce herself.

So Mirabel would file her nails she found in a bonfire once Mirabel saw that she was a bit further away she decided to make her appearance by jumping down catching her fall, though, then standing straight up to look at her directly.

"You're Harriet Salvatore right?" She asked Harriet hoping she got the right one cause it's obvious there is only one in this universe.

"... yes? who are you and how do you know me?"

"Good then I found the right one, your friend Kai Parker is as of now trapped in the prison world, we got separated, and I was hoping to gather some allies who would see Kai, not as a bad person, shunned by his family and--"

"Yeah, I know and Joshua Parker just suddenly traps you and him in a prison world 1994 May 10th when he killed four of his siblings," Harriet replied leaving the other quite confused as to how the hell she knew that. "Oh, don't worry, I looked in the Gemini archives, you know the 'book of records' kind of thing?"

Mirabel looked confused at the girl just surprised she knew all that about Kai and to think that it wasn't all worse when she knew him since babies, shaking her head she nodded in response her eyes glanced to the ascendant as she gave a grin grabbing it "Eureka, the ascendant!" the witch said excitedly.

It was then Jeremy came by and smoking weed, Harriet saw that and excused herself from taking care of a little business, walking further into the woods dodging some branches going in front of him with folded arms.

"Where the hell do you think you're going and," she would take out the cigarette from his mouth stomping on it so that it would not catch fire "why are you smoking, your sister put me in charge of you."

Rolling his eyes first having to hear from Elena now his girlfriend, this was a lot since losing his parents "go away Harriet, Elena will never know if your big mouth doesn't say a dang word to her."

She went in front of him again "why now? Huh is it because I walked out?" Harriet asked hoping to get a clearer idea as to why he is acting like a douche now, when before he was so sweet.

"Will you just go away, god."

As he pushed by her, she was so confused, what happened now? Did Tyler do something as usual no that's not new? Deciding to give him a piece of her mind Stefan her little brother put an arm in front stopping her in her tracks shaking her head no, however, before she moved again Stefan used his vamp speed to take her home closing the door standing in front.

"There, now you won't cause trouble," Stefan said heading up to his room keeping his sister from making any more animal attacks it was bad enough when Damon got here.

Harriet watched unable to believe her little brother was in control when those two were the oldest, to begin with, and they should be barking orders not him. "Hey, wait a minute." she said walking up behind him "Who said you get to make orders here huh? Secondly, I was only trying to keep little Gilbert from oh, I don't know from dying?"

Stefan didn't say a word when she turned she saw Damon also go to his room, both doors shut typical.

Rolling her eyes she just went to the couch plopping herself on her back to think abit more on what was wrong with Jer he wasn't like that this morning so what could have happened to make him the way he is now, until reports are made of a disappearing girl at mystic high oh, no, what did Damon do now? She thought this could not be happening to her an animal attack, really? Damon? A sharp exhale escaped the girls' lungs as she headed to find that girl before anyone else did.


	4. The Final and trouble Sturs

Harriet was out today she had to find someone in the tomb or somehow, noticing she was being followed by someone she would grab a bat and whack him a groan escaped as she gasped seeing Matt suddenly here, she dropped the bat and ran quickly to see him.

"Oh, my god, I am so sorry Matt." Harriet began to apologize lifting him up a bit.

He held his fingers to his nose noticing blood, he was nose bleeding, she was able to control it but not everyone in the vampire world wouldn't she had to quickly speed him to a safer alleyway positioning him sitting up.

"Thanks, damn you hit hard woman, do you play baseball or something?" He asked while cleaning up the blood as Harriet tilted his head.

"Keep it there, uh, no I did play football with my brothers Damon and Stefan." Harriet tried to stop the bleeding as she held the cloths up to his nose sitting with him until it clears up enough.

Matt taking the cloth raised an eyebrow and his nose stopped unable to believe this woman.

"You? Football?" He asked impressed.

"Yeah, maybe next time I can show you how." She smiled looking at him.

The two of them looked longing at another until they ended up in mystic grill drinking milkshakes

"So what else you do other than football?" Matt asked intrigued.

Harriet Smiled and took a sip, swallowing before she spoke: "I really don't do anything much, I do whatever my brothers want to do we're a package deal."

"Package deal?"

"Yes, if one goes, we all do, together." She answered him smiling at him.

After a day with Matt at the mystic grill Harriet was walking alone as usual not minding it, she could think this way that was until she saw a dead body a sigh escaped her lips as Harriet would look up knowing who did it.

"Alright, my Willy Fox I know it's you so come down there," Harriet called out.

Rattling came from the railing as she saw a figure jumping down each time until he landed crouched down on his feet before he got up looking at her.

"Really, Kol?" Harriet would ask raising an eyebrow with a smile at him.

Standing straight up he grinned and wiped his mouth with his sleeve, as he dragged her dead body to the dumpster behind it.

"What, love? Just having a little fun."

"Well I have to go now, I'll see you later." Harriet didn't want him guessing that she was going to release his brother out of the tomb even though he was in Alaric.

She walked the woods to meet up with one of the witches in preparation for Klaus's return.

"Have you got it all set?" Greta asked.

"Yes, no one suspects what I've been doing for the last couple of days, what about you?" Harriet replies.

"I'm all ready to do it, let's start."

Both nodding her and Maddox went to the place to set up Harriet brought Alaric well it was actually more like Klaus inside Alaric possessing him hearing they're ready.

In the room Alaric was by the tomb that was black, stood perfectly upright as Harriet had her arm looped around Kabria's (Klaus' wife) awaiting his arrival, she saw her teacher put to sleep as Katherine was also there since he needed a doppelgänger for the ritual and she couldn't leave without his permission.

All the witches chanted in this inner circle he had with candles around them until one got up which would mean it worked as he opened the box, out came the one that Harriet admires most as he came in a suit looking at everyone with a smug face on him.

"Now that's more like it." The British Original Vampire would smirk laying his eyes finally on Harriet and Kabria is only two favorite girls he cares about the most.

Stepping out ever so he looked to them.

"Harriet, Kabria, my loves I see you have stuck around." Klaus held out his arms "come here."

Being nice Kabria allowed her to go see her puppy first as she practically sprinted over there and hugged him, the hug was so nice, so inviting it was wonderful as he held her laying his head on his looking up at his wife with an inviting smile his hand out to allow her to join as well.

Coming over as she hugged him with Harriet, he held his two girls and kissed Kabria after so long. After being able to see his girls again Greta had the moonstone, meanwhile, Damon and Stefan were talking with Elena and Elijah about Klaus breaking the curse.

"So, let me understand this as I know it." Damon said walking around to pace. "my whacko of a twin little sister just – happens to be a part of Klaus' circle, she is in love with you," he pointed to Elijah and continued "and Kol but also wants to help Klaus break the curse." He finished looking at them. "am I missing something here?" he asked.

They all shook their heads no, as Elijah began by stepping up.

"Forgive me, but I believe your sister admires my brother, with this continuous... 'pet' name, so it happens she may be with him as we speak."

Stefan sighed getting up as he rubbed his temples knowing his big sister would get into deep, deep trouble.

"And now there's no way to pull her out of the dark shadows that is Klaus, I know her she'd kill anyone who'd want to harm him."

Footsteps descended as all of them turned to see Jeremy halfway down the stairs looking down as he leaned on the railing.

"Harriet hasn't come back yet?" he asked about his girlfriend worried about her.

"Everything's fine Jer, don't worry, we will get her back." Elena just gestured her head a little to face him then turned her eyes on the boys.

"No, you do not know her, like Stefan said we all know her, we know her tricks and we know where she will be, now if you don't mind, I'm going to find my girlfriend." Jeremy replied and began to walk out the house "and I know just how to get her attention."

Back in the house with the group Harriet was holding the moonstone that is part of the ritual Klaus came behind her as she looked at him with a smirk on his face, it was then she could smell blood but how? Using her vamp speed, she'd go and look for it as Jeremy stood there with his hand bleeding on purpose to draw out the vampires knowing that she would come to the rescue.

"Hopefully this works." He'd say to himself looking down at his hand then back at his surroundings waiting for them.

Unaware he was pressed against the tree seeing Harriet with veins showing as she tried to withstand the need for blood from a human panting.

"Are you kidding me, Jer?!" she yelled.

"What? It worked finally." He replied watching her.

Rolling her eyes sighing she paced to take control again.

"You're lucky I came when called."

He'd watch her rant on and on but Jeremy smiled and grabbed her to look at him holding her like any good boyfriend would removing the hair from her eyes and kissed her forehead, slowly that calmed her down as the two looked at each other lovingly.

"Hey, you won't ever lose me."

With that she smiled and kissed him, not noticing Kol watching with an unhappy look on his face one with jealousy inside just plucking in there and he left with thoughts in his mind, as Klaus was watching as well angry about this as he vampsped away from them to place vengeance on everyone until he can get the curse out so he can change if wanted to.


	5. The first Gilbert and New Witches

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is taken from season 1 (pilot) where we Now first meet Damon Harriet's twin but this time with two witches, plus everything you read about Damon being there already, was just a flashback from 1994.

It was the middle of the woods, silent, so quiet you can hear your own heartbeat it was as though the only person alive, a little girl was hunting down food on her bunny diet with Stefan there to help her.

"Alright, Like I taught you." He told her in a whisper tone.

Nodding keeping her eye on the bunny she replied: "get the bunny and eat it, got it."

She waited for her uncle Stefan's signal to go after it once he did, she went after it like a speed never seen before, once Stefan came, he saw her eating it, her first catch successful he was impressed with it clapping he walked up to her.

"Good job Jersey, your mom would love to hear this."

She smiled looking at her uncle wiping away the blood left in her lips as she looked up to him.

"Didn't think I'd do it, but I did." She replied happily.

A sudden rustle in the trees could be heard by the two of them Stefan pulled his niece close to him in protection mode focusing with the vamp hearing, the rustling happened again as he stepped up to face whatever was coming, he scanned the area.

"Alright, I've got a little girl with me, I really don't want to have to get messy, but... come out and nobody gets hurt."

Stefan called out to whoever was making that noise, after a while a redhead woman came out of the shadows hands up to show she's harmless. Jersey walked up next to her uncle and looked at him then at her.

"I'm not a threat, I just thought it'd be fun sorry if I scared you." She apologized.

Stefan was still cautious with the new comer especially with a child around and looked to her.

"Go, home to your father, hunting lessons are over."

With that she ran in a blur back home to her dad Stefan made sure she left then turned back to deal with the woman.

"So, who are you? What brings you to mystic falls?" he asked.

Lowering her hands down to her sides and smiled gaining trust as she walked up to him for former introductions.

"I am Mirabel a witch I was going somewhere else then I ended up here, is there someplace I can stay for a while?" Mirabel asked Stefan.

Not wanting to get involved but with being so nice and kind hearted he took her to his uncle-nephew's Zach's house with Harriet dragging her from the party as he walked through to get his sister, she was watching Jeremy bring Vicki unconscious that meant for them to go, Stefan couldn't believe what was happening, he compelled someone to watch over Mirabel and took his sister by hand back to the house running back as fast as possible.

"Can you believe what is happening?" Zach asks angry.

"Yeah, but it wasn't us." Stefan told him that the animal attacks wasn't Harriet or him or even both.

Both of the siblings ran up to his room slamming the door and taking off their jackets well Stefan his but Harriet keeping hers on as she looked at the crow who flew on her arm since it knew It belonged to her but that could only mean one thing, not long until the siblings looked at the window balcony seeing the raven-haired man with a blonde beside him both smirking deviously.

"Damon." Both of them said in unison.

Damon would grin and look at his little siblings his twin sister Harriet and Stefan their little brother.

"Hello, siblings." Damon said dark but a smile on his face.

"I bet you thought you'd seen the last of us." The blonde also said with a devious grin on her face she was assumed to be a witch.

"The crows a bit too much isn't it?" Stefan asked as it sat on Harriet's arms since she's his original owner.

"And next time, get your own damn crow, Damon he is mine." Harriet pointed out.

Damon grinned "wow, you two haven't changed," he tilted his head to his sister "well except you, you certainly did."

"Come on, Damon be nice, remember what I said." Delilah their sister in-law cooed and smirked looking at the two.

"So, I see you have a child, our niece we assume?" Damon asked Harriet "but we also know why you two are actually here."

"Don't even think about it." Harriet said angrily.

"Took my breath away, Elena she's a dead ringer for Katherine."

Stefan rolled his eyes "leave her alone."

"Why, because it bothers you? She's not even your twin Stefan she's mine, but I imagine — all the blood, how does that feel?" He began pushing him.

Delilah pulled Harriet close to her away from the stupid masculinity fight between these boys until Stefan had enough.

"I said that's enough!" He yelled.

As the boys went through the window, she pulled her further in protective mode, however, Harriet was by her twin brother and Delilah was on the other side of him grinning as the girls have fold her arms.

"I got to admit you were scary like that, very funny but come on Stefan you know now that with him this was going to happen."

Harriet blurred and grabbed him throwing him to the wall making a lot of noise as she was angry for the change, he's done to her.

"Although if you do that again, it'll be worse — that was for changing me for over fifteen years of hell with you, also that happens when you haven't beaten on people for so long."

Harriet could hear Zach making noise and the twins would smirk.

"Looks like we woke uncle Zach."

She walked away and followed her twin brother as they parted different ways, meanwhile in the midst of mystic falls was Portland as Mirabel came by invisible, Kai was outside the patio until one of his daughters called him.

"Coming sweetie."

He said but as he turned around all he could remember was just looking out from his house as he was slammed into the floor, lying there not knowing who did it but danger was starting and it seemed a new problem from both was going to be a bitch to deal with.


End file.
